


Incubus Denied

by BraveTiger



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger
Summary: 'They're supposed to be providing for me. They're supposed to fulfill my every need. Yet, they're not providing me with the food I need to survive.' Harry glared at the boys that were immersed in their books, ignoring him. 'Fine, if my mates won't provide for me, then I'll find someone who will.'





	1. Chapter 1

"Please?" Harry whimpered, and his mates gave another sigh, looking annoyed.

"Harry, for the last time, no." Blaise said to him firmly, and when it looked like Harry was about to object, he cut him off "Harry, no."

Harry sagged his shoulders in disappointment.

He was so hungry.

And his mates were refusing to feed him.

For the past month, his mates had been denying him of food, insisting on studying for upcoming midterms. Harry was an incubus, and so needed to be fed at least 3-4 times a day. Being deprived of his meals from both of his mates were proven to have lasting effects on his body. He was lacking the energy that he used to have, and he was even skinnier than before. His ribs were poking out of his body, frighteningly visible for anyone to see should he ever take off his shirt in front of others. He had bags under his eyes, and he couldn't walk in a straight line without a sudden dizziness hitting him from time to time.

And his mates haven't noticed a single thing.

"But I haven't fed for over a month!" Harry protested, and Draco gave an irritated sound and looked at him.

"We give you food, you should be fine." Draco said flatly, and Harry fumed.

"I don't mean human food! Human food does nothing for me, absolutely nothing! I _literally_ need sex to survive!" Harry yelled, voice hoarse from lack of liquids.

"You'll be fine, stop being so dramatic" Draco said, and both of them went back to studying, leaving Harry fuming.

'They're supposed to be providing for me. They're supposed to fulfill my every need. Yet, they're not providing me with the food I need to survive.' Harry glared at the boys that were immersed in their books, ignoring him. 'Fine, if my mates won't provide for me, then I'll find someone who will.'

Harry huffed in irritation, and walked to the door and slammed it shut on his way out without his mates giving him a glance.

"Hey Potter, where are you going without Blaise and Draco?" Theodore Nott asked him as he passed through the common room, as he was previously staying in Draco's and Blaise's dorm.

"Out." Harry said simply, and continued to walk past him.

"Trouble in paradise I'm assuming?" Nott asked mockingly, and Harry shot him a poisonous look.

"None of your business, Nott" Harry said coldly, and Nott put his hands up in a motion of surrender.

"Hey Potter, you feeling okay?" Nott asked, a touch of concern in his voice, and Harry sighed.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking"

"You're looking a bit pale, and" He came up to Harry and placed a hand to his forehead, and Harry almost moaned at the contact. "You're feeling a bit warm"

"N-Nott" Harry gasped "Move your hand away from my forehead" His breaths were coming out short and quickly, panting. Nott removed his hand, and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.

Nott's eyes widened in realization "You haven't been feeding recently." It was a fact.

"Haven't fed in over a month." Harry replied dryly, and Nott's eyes widened again before looking at him with disbelief.

"Why aren't your mates providing for you?! An Incubi needs to be fed 3-4 times a day!" Nott exclaimed in shock, and Harry scoffed.

"They're both busy studying for midterms."

Nott looked even more bewildered "But they're 3 months away!"

"Doesn't matter."

Nott looked at him pityingly "So I'm assuming you're fighting because of this again?"

"More or less me pleading with them to feed me and them ignoring me and studying. I'm done. If my mates won't provide for me, I'm going to find someone who will." Harry said, silently challenging Nott to try and stop him.

Suddenly, Nott smiled "I can help you with that Potter"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"How many people do you want to help you with this?" Nott asked, and Harry thought about it for a while.

"I need two people, since I have two mates. I need to feed regularly many times a day so I need someone with stamina." Harry said, and Nott smirked.

"I'll be your first person, and I know just the right person to meet your needs" Nott smirked again "Follow me Potter"

Harry obeyed, and followed Nott through the dungeons until they came across a portrait.

A portrait that held Tom Riddle.

"Why did you take me to the future Dark Lord?!" Harry shouted, turning around and about to make a run for it, but Nott held his arm tightly. He struggled, and Nott grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the portrait.

Harry's eyes widened as the portrait smirked at him, and walked forwards until his feet came out of the frame and onto the ground.

"B-But how?" Harry asked weakly, and Nott and Tom shared a glance.

"That's none of your concern Potter. Now, do you want our help or not?"

"What seems to be the problem?" Tom asked, cocking his head to the side, eyebrows arched up, and Nott smirked at him.

"Potter seems to be having a little trouble in paradise with his mates"

"Oh? How so?" Tom asked, staring at Harry intently, and Harry tried to look at everywhere but Tom.

"He's an Incubi, and he hasn't fed in over a month."

Tom's eyes snapped towards Nott, who looked at him dead in the eye, conveying that he wasn't lying. He turned his attention back to Harry, who was slowly inching towards the door.

"How have you survived for this long?" Tom asked incredulously, and Harry shrugged.

"I've been taking suppressant potions" He said weakly, and Tom's eyes were furious. He noted that Nott looked shocked too.

"You took suppressant potions for over a month?!" Nott shouted, at the same time Tom shouted "Are you a dunderhead?!"

Harry looked at them "I don't see what the problem is. My mates were too concerned with studying to notice, so I took potions to stop the hunger"

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose "Now we _definitely_ cannot allow him to consume anymore of those potions" Nott nodded his consent.

"What?! No!" Harry protested, and Nott flicked Harry's forehead.

"Idiot boy!" Tom snarled at Harry "By taking too many potions your hunger could come back unexpectedly, and you would jump on anyone you come across, no matter where you were. You wouldn't even know that the effects of the potion was wearing off until it was too late. It's a miracle you haven't pounced on any unfortunate soul by now."

Harry's eyes widened "R-Really?"

"Yes. So until the potion is removed from your system or wears off, you will be staying in here where we will take care of you"

Harry started to get angry "But I don't need looking after!" He felt his body starting to heat up slowly in his core, but he was too angry to notice.

"Okay" Tom shrugged "See if I care when you are charged for rape and thrown into Azkaban. I tried to warn you, it was your choice not to listen"

"Potter" Nott spoke up "Nobody will be on your side in the trials if you are convicted for rape. Everyone will know what you did, and if you get released, everyone would hate you by then."

Harry became silent, becoming more aware of the heat getting hotter, and started to shift his feet back and forth.

They stopped to look at him "What's the matter?" Nott asked, moving forwards, and Harry jumped away from his touch as he started panting.

"No! S-Stop!" He shouted, and took off his glasses, removing his shirt, and writhed on the couch.

"It's starting" Tom said, looking at Harry with an emotion in his eyes that he couldn't identify.

"P-Please" Harry was whimpering "Make it stop! It burns! Please!"

"Don't worry Harry" Tom smirked as he climbed on top of Harry, straddling him and leaning in "I'll make you feel so much better"

As Tom pressed his lips to Harry's, Harry completely submitted to Tom. He forgot how good this felt. He felt Theo press his chest against his back, wrapping his arms around his waist, and start to nibble on his neck gently, making him gasp in Tom's mouth as he found a sensitive spot. He felt Theo smirk as he started to lick, suck, and bite that spot vigorously until Harry was sure than it would leave a mark. While Theo was sucking on his neck, Tom used Harry's surprised gasp to his advantage, and their tongues started to battle for dominance. Of course, Tom won, but Harry didn't mind at all.

This time he was content to submit.

Theo gently grabbed Harry's hips, and pushed them backwards to the bed, never once taking his mouth off of Harry's neck. Soon, Tom stopped kissing him too, and Harry almost whined at the loss if it wasn't for Tom's mouth immediately moving to his neck afterwards. Harry tilted his head back in ecstasy to give them more access, closing his eyes and relishing in the feelings of pleasure. Another mouth took his, Theo this time, while they switched roles. Theo was the one kissing him this time while Tom was ravishing his neck. He heard Tom breathlessly mutter a spell, and soon all of their clothes were off. Harry gasped as the cold air hit his skin, and Theo cupped the side of his neck that Tom wasn't biting on.

They pushed Harry down into the soft mattress, and there was a man on either side of Harry. They made sure that one of them was always kissing him, and the other was touching him everywhere, leaving Harry breathless.

As they broke apart for air, Harry panted harshly, looking at Theo desperately in the eyes. "Please."

"Please what?" Theo teased, and ran a finger down Harry's chest, his other hand playing with Harry's nipples.

His very _sensitive_ nipples.

Harry groaned in the back of his throat "I need you. Both of you. Please, take me. It's too much!" Harry panted, and Tom looked up from Harry's neck to glance at Theo, who looked unsure.

"You want both of us to take you at the same time?" Theo asked slowly, and Harry nodded.

"Yes, I can handle it" When they still looked unsure, Harry groaned "Please, I was _made_ for this. I came to you because my mates failed to please me, to provide for me. Will I have to do the same for you as well?" Harry asked challengingly, and their eyes both snapped to look at him.

"No, you won't" Tom growled, and without any preparation, he spread Harry's legs wide apart, and thrust deep into Harry, who arched his hips up and gasped.

"Yes!" Harry breathed out, and suddenly Theo was in front of him.

"Suck." He commanded, and Harry eagerly complied, opening his mouth as wide as it can go to fit the enormous shaft in his mouth. He closed his eyes, and started to suck gently, even as Tom continued to thrust at an increased rate. As Tom hit Harry's prostate, Harry gasped and arched up even more, Tom continuing the hard, fast thrusts.

Eventually, Harry reached his climax, and spilled his seed all over Tom. Tom smirked, and soon followed after, Harry feeling a fullness that he hadn't felt in a long time. Theo came in his mouth, and Harry eagerly started to swallow, his belly filling up, his complexion returning to normal the more he swallowed, his cheeks becoming redder, his bones becoming healthier, and the dark circles under his eyes clearing. Once they both stopped, Harry removed his mouth from Theo's crotch, and sighed as he laid back down in the mattress, feeling content and full.

"Don't relax yet, little one" He heard Theo whisper in his ear, and he shivered "The game has just begun"

And with that, he thrust deep into Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up feeling full, sore, and tired. He attempted to stretch, and then he realized that his mates were still buried deep inside of him.

'Wait a second' Harry said to himself 'Did I just call Tom and Theo my mates?' He asked himself, then opened his eyes to see the sleeping figure of Theo in front of him. He felt an arm around his waist, and he presumed that was Tom. As he gazed at Theo's face, he realized he didn't mind the fact that he was replacing Draco and Blaise. 

'Serves them right' Harry thought to himself with a scoff. He gazed at the sleeping face of Theo. He raised a hand to touch to his cheek softly, and Theo's eyes fluttered open. He softly smiled when he saw Harry, and Harry's Incubus purred at the attention.

"Hey beautiful" Theo whispered, and kissed Harry on the lips passionately. Harry's hands went up to bury themselves in Theo's hair, pulling himself closer, when they heard a grunt.

They pulled apart to look at Tom, who was still sleeping. They heard a groan as Tom pulled Harry closer to him, nuzzling into his neck, his arm wrapping tighter around Harry's waist.

"How long have you been up?" Theo asked, and Harry shrugged. "I just woke up a couple of seconds ago"

Harry and Theo both chuckled as Tom grunted at them and told them to go back to sleep. "Well, at least one of us is a sleepy head" Theo chuckled, and Tom flicked him off.

"Come on Tom, don't be like that" He joked, and in response Tom buried his face into Harry's neck, nuzzling it. "Tom, wake up"

Tom just grumbled unhappily. Harry grinned as he came up with an idea, and turned over in Tom's arms and kissed him. 

That did the trick. Tom immediately responded back, and pulled Harry even closer, hardening in response. Harry pulled away, and giggled at the frown on Tom's face.

"Nope, you're not getting anything of me until you either apoligize or be nice to Theo. So which one is it?" Harry asked, and Tom groaned.

"Must the both of you be so persistent?" He grumbled, and Harry grinned, placing a kiss on Tom's cheek. 

"Always" Harry grinned at Tom, and got out of the bed. Harry and Theo showered together, feeding Harry's Incubus in the process, they brushed their teeth, and got dressed to go to Breakfast.

When Harry's hand was on the door handle, Theo stopped him. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"What are we going to do about Draco and Blaise?" He asked, and Harry shrugged.

"Nothing" He replied, and Theo raised an eyebrow. "They didn't do their job in providing for me, caring for me. Instead they neglected me, put me second instead of first, and now they're paying the consequences for it"

"What if they confront us?" 

"Oh, they definitely will." Harry shrugged "Unless they don't have a book buried in their faces, they will definitely notice that I'm not with them at Breakfast, and if they ask, I'll tell them I found new mates" Harry grinned at them.

"Y-You think of us as your mates?" Theo asked, and Tom sat up, fully awake to hear this conversation.

"Yes, I do. Both of you" He added, looking at Tom in the end. "You have treated me better than they ever did, and if you don't mind, I would like for you to become my mates"

"Of course Harry" Theo said, tears in his eyes, and started kissing him passionately, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks. Harry soon felt Tom come and wrap his arms around Harry's waist, sucking on his neck gently, the vivid red marks turning purple brightly displayed.

Harry and Theo entered the Great Hall, hand in hand, and everyone became quiet as they watched them sit down next to each other. Harry didn't bother with a glamour spell to hide the hickeys, why should he? He was proud of his mates and wasn't afraid to show that he belonged to them.

Harry looked down the Slytherin table, and saw Draco and Blaise eating their Breakfast, fork in one hand, book in the other. 

Harry felt Theo's hand on his cheek, and immediately turned his attention to him. 

"Don't worry about them" Theo said "They'll notice us eventually. Until then," Theo smirked, and pulled Harry in for a kiss, unconcerned about the whispers going around. "You're all mine"

Harry grinned at him, but was interrupted as Draco and Blaise strode up to them.

"Harry? What is the meaning of this?" Draco asked, looking at Theo with disgust. Harry straightened up, and looked at them dead in the eye.

"Your punishment" Harry said, and they both raised an eyebrow.

"Punishment for what?" Blaise aksed.

"You both failed your duty to provide for me as dominants. You proved that you were not capable of looking out for me, so I found someone who was." Harry responded coldly, and saw their eyes widen in shock.

"But you agreed to the contract! You belong to us!" Blaise shouted, and Harry stood up.

"I agreed to the contract under the expectation that you were able to provide me, look after me, feed me. You couldn't meet those expectations, so I no longer belong to you."

Harry felt Theo grab his hand and squeeze it for comfort. He squeezed back.

"So what, you intend for Nott to replace us?" Draco asked, looking disbelieving "He won't be able to fill you up like we do" He said that last part smugly.

"That's where you're wrong" Harry smirked at their confused looks "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't eaten my Breakfast yet because I'm still very full from last night."

Theo stood up and wrapped his arms from behind Harry, and nuzzled his face in Harry's neck, kissing it softly. Harry grinned, and turned around to give Theo a quick peck on the lips.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have Breakfast to finish" Harry said to them, trying not to purr at the sensations of Theo placing kisses up and down his neck, his hands exploring his chest. They sat back down, Theo's arm around Harry's shoulders, and Harry leaned his head on Theo's broad shoulder, leaving Draco and Blaise with dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"No! You're ours!" Draco growled "No other male should touch you except for us!" 

Harry sighed "You refused to feed me, refused to care for me. For that you'll have to bear the consequence of losing me"

As Harry turned around to leave, he heard a growl, and the next thing he knew he was being turned around and pulled into a rough kiss by Draco. Just as Harry was submitting to the kiss, he felt himself being yanked back into Theo's arms, who was shaking in anger.

"Don't you dare" Theo took a deep breath in, still shaking "Touch my mate again."

"He's not yours" Blaise said, defending Draco by standing besides him. Draco was silent, still staring at Harry. Harry felt nervous as Draco smirked at him.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Draco asked, and they all turned their attention to him "I felt you about to give in, to submit to me again. Your Incubus still recognizes me as a mate"

Theo turned hurt eye onto Harry "So what you said this morning... was it a lie?"

"No!" Harry gasped "Never, Theo! I would never lie to you about something as serious as this!"

"Whatever" Theo muttered, looking at the floor "I'm not hungry anymore" With that, he turned around and left. Harry watched him go, feeling as if a part of him was being ripped away from him.

"Theo..." He murmured, tears in his eyes, and he felt Draco wrap his arms around his waist from behind.

"Forget him" Draco murmured in his ear soothingly "He didn't believe you, didn't have trust in you. He doesn't deserve you. But Harry," Draco turned Harry around in his arms, staring at him deeply in the eyes "I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, heir to the Malfoy family, swear a Wizard's Oath to protect, love, and cherish Harry James Potter to the best of my abilities, and to do my duties as a good mate.

Harry's eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically "No, you shouldn't swear a Wizard's Oath just for me-"

"I, Blaise Enzo Zabini, only heir to the Zabini family, swear a Wizard's Oath to protect, love, and cherish Harry James Potter to the best of my abilities, and to do my duties as a good mate."

There was a faint glow surrounding Harry, Blaise, and Draco, but it was brighter around Draco and Blaise. Harry stared at them, eyes wide and innocent.

"But- why" Harry asked in a small voice, and Blaise smiled at him gently.

"Because we have failed once in our duty to protect you, to love you. This will ensure that we never forget it again" Blaise responded, staring at him with a soft look in his eyes as he went up to him and cupped his face in his hands. "Will you accept me as your mate once more?"

"And me as well?" Draco asked, carding his fingers through Harry's soft hair, and Harry found himself leaning into the touch, enjoying the familiar sensations that he had missed so much.

"Yes" Harry breathed out, and they both had wide grins on their faces.

"That's a good boy" Blaise whispered, and kissed him passionately on the mouth, while Draco nipped at his earlobe, soon moving onto his neck, which was tilted back to give him more access.

As Harry lost himself in the sensations, he thought himself 'Merlin, I've missed them both so much'


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up in the Slytherin dormitories, naked, with both of his mates sleeping peacefully beside him. Harry was squished in between Draco and Blaise, with Blaise buried deep inside of Harry and he Draco, but none of them seemed to mind. Blaise had an protective arm around both of them, and Harry knew that it was because he was Dominant over all of them.

Harry started to smile softly at seeing Draco's peaceful face in front of him, and reached out to touch the smooth skin, before he remembered his other mates.

Even in his sleep, Blaise could detect when Harry was distressed.

He heard a low croon, and turned to see Blaise still fast asleep, and his arm wrapped around Harry tighter. He snuggled closer to Harry without seeming to be aware of what he was doing, and nuzzled his neck with his nose. Harry realized that Blaise was subconsciously trying to calm him, and figured it must be his Dominant creature nature making him feel that way. Harry felt oddly reassured by this, but couldn't get his mind off Theo and Tom.

He had thought that they would be willing to bond with him, and become his mates officially, but he was wrong. With the way that they had looked at him, he had been so sure that they would say yes. But they rejected him.

Were they playing with his feelings?

If so, Harry was determined not to let them mess with him again. However, as he thought that, a single tear slid down his cheek and he felt a pang in his heart.

This time, he felt Draco move, and turn around so his face was in front of Harry. His arm subconsciously reached out to Harry, and, finding his waist, pulled him closer and snuggled into him. He let out a trilling sound when he realized his mate was still upset, and started to nuzzle and lick him all over. 

Harry giggled when Draco licked his cheek, wiping the tear away. He then continued to nuzzle him, and Harry giggled at the sensation as Blaise continued to croon to him softly, still holding him.

Harry found it adorable when Draco let go of him to stretch, and rub at his eyes sleepily. As Draco finished, he held Harry like a pillow.

Harry found it offensive.

"Oi! Get up, I'm not a pillow" Harry chuckled when Draco snuggled into him even more as a response. Harry grinned deviously as he came up with a plan in his mind.

He tilted Draco's head up from where it was resting his head on his chest, and Draco's groan of protest was silenced when Harry captured his lips in a kiss. Before Draco could deepen the kiss, Harry pulled away from him, but nonetheless, Draco grinned at him.

"Hey beautiful" He said softly, and Harry froze, feeling a sense of Deja Vu wash over him at the words.

_"Hey beautiful..."_

_"Hey yourself..."_

Draco was concerned when Harry didn't respond to him, and started to stare blankly ahead. He shook his mate, which cause Blaise to stir.

"What's happening?" He asked sleepily, rubbing at one eye, and seeing Harry's state, was immediately awake within seconds.

"I don't know!" Draco said "All I did was greet him and he went into some sort of trance..."

Harry was aware of voices. However, he was too lost in his own mind to pay them any attention.

_"Tom pulled Harry closer to him, nuzzling into his neck, his arm wrapping tighter around Harry's waist..."_

_"... turned over in Tom's arms and kissed him..."_

_"Y-You think of us as your mates?"_

_"U-Unless you don't want it... I-I'm sorry, I'll just leave..."_

_"... He felt an arm around his waist, and he presumed that was Tom..."_

_"Hey beautiful..."_

_"Hey yourself..."_

There were lips on his as he came back to awareness, and his mates sighed in relief as he came back.

"What happened?! We were so worried! We were about to call Madam Pomfrey!" Draco exclaimed, a concerned tone in his voice as he pulled Harry close to him, inhaling his scent deeply.

"I just had a memory lapse is all" Harry said, and Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"Did it have anything to do with Nott?"

Harry bit his lip, and looked to the ground.

That in itself was enough of an answer.

"I'm going to kill him!" Blaise roared, but Draco held him back.

"Wait a second... Nott enough couldn't be enough to sate Harry, make him full. You know how long it takes us until we're all full. Nott isn't even an Incubus, there's no way that he could've filled Harry by himself..." They looked at each other, and Draco snarled "There was another one involved."

Harry paled dramatically, and Draco and Blaise snarled as their assumptions proved correct. They transformed, and Harry threw himself towards the door, preventing them from escaping in their violent state...

 


	4. Chapter 4

"No! Stop, please!" Harry pleaded as Draco and Blaise transformed and went towards the door.

Harry couldn't let them harm Theo and Tom.

"Tell us who you're seeing, little mate" Blaise snarled out with yellow eyes, looking furious "I'll kill them!"

As they got closer to the door, Harry did a last desperate attempt and  threw himself in front of the door, blocking them. They snarled at his disobedience.

"Move, Submissive" Blaise said coldly, and Harry felt the command wash over him, and he resisted, making them snarl even more.

"If you don't move  _right now_ , I'll make sure your arse is so red that you'll be in pain for _a week_ " Draco snarled, and Harry flinched at the tone, before he raised his chin defiantly.

"I don't want you to hurt them" He said, and they both snarled.

"So it is more than one" Blaise snarled out "Don't worry, we'll be able to track them. Judging by those hickeys on your neck, you went all the way. It should be easy to smell you on them"

Harry paled, he hadn't thought about that.

They smirked at his expression "That's right, little mate. Did you forget that everyone at school has a certain smell?" Draco asked tauntingly, and Harry bit his lip.

When they were distracted, Harry was out of the door in a flash. "Accio Firebolt!" He screamed, and his Firebolt was beside him in the blink of an eye. He quickly got on it, and mounted it to the closest window.

"Harry! Get back here  _ **right now!**_ " He heard Draco shout at him, and he felt the command go through his body again, wanting him to succumb to Draco's orders, but Harry couldn't let that happen. As Harry flew, he saw Draco and Blaise a few feet behind him, and he made a mad dive to the ground. He saw the panic on their faces, felt their terror through the bond as they followed him, but at the last minute he pulled himself up. Blaise tumbled to the ground, but Draco was smarter than that, knowing Harry's tactic from a young age.

Harry knew from the beginning that Draco was going to be harder to lose, and he expertly zig-zagged through the trees against the wind, feeling that Draco was falling behind. Draco was used to an empty field, he wasn't used to trees and obstacles in the way, and Harry would use that to his advantage.

Once Harry was sure he had finally lost Draco, he quickly went to a river nearby. He quickly dived in, drenching himself in water, and made sure to get the water everywhere, even on his broomstick. This way it would be harder for Blaise and Draco to track him if his scent wasn't strong. Harry looked up at the sound of thunder, and mentally thanked whatever being was out there for his good luck as rain started to pelt down from the sky, washing away his scent from the sky as well.

Harry grinned, and went back to the school. He went through a window that was close to the dungeons, and was dripping water all over the hallway. He ran as fast as he could in his wet shoes, until he came across the Slytherin dorms. 

Harry didn't know the password, but decided to try his luck as Salazar Slytherin looked down on him coldly. 

 _"Open"_  Harry hissed out, and saw the surprise on Slytherin's face before the door opened for him. He ran inside, ignoring the bewildered looks sent at him for his drenched state.

"Theo" Harry gasped out as he went into Theo's dorm, and saw the surprise flicker on his face from where he was reading a book on his desk, looking up as he heard Harry come in.

"Harry? Why are you wet?" Theo asked, concerned and worried as Harry trembled. Harry ran into Theo's arms, and held him tightly, sobbing.

"What's all the ruckus?" Harry heard a familiar voice drawl tiredly, and turned around and lunged at Tom, holding him tightly.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Look at the state you're in" Tom said with a sneer, looking at Harry's drenched clothes "What's wrong?"

"B-Blaise and Draco" Harry gasped out, looking at both of them "They saw the marks on my neck, they want blood. They're going to track you by my smell on you, and kill you."

"You came... all the way to tell us that?" Theo asked, looking at Harry with an emotion in his eyes that Harry couldn't identify. Theo smiled softly, and placed a hand on Harry's cheek "Thank you, little one"

Harry was confused "B-But I thought that you r-rejected me?" Harry asked, and Theo's eyes widened in realization.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain, little one. We were just shocked that you care for us so deeply" Theo said, smiling "Of course we'll accept you"

"That's right" Tom said, then looked at Harry with a patronizing look "Perhaps you would've known that had you not have burst out the door like a barbarian"

Harry blushed, and gave them a sheepish look.

"Now, let's discuss why you are wet and trembling" Tom said sternly, and Harry blushed again.

"I was trying to get away from Draco and Blaise to warn you" Harry said "So I got my broom and lost them. After I lost them, I dived into a river to wash my scent, then it started raining"

"We could've taken them on" Theo said "You didn't have to do all of that for us"

"I know but," Harry smiled at them "I wanted to."

They both grinned at him, and Tom pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They continued like that for a few minutes, with Theo biting at his neck, before Harry and Tom pulled apart and Theo took Tom's place.

"Where is he?!" They heard a door slam from the common room, and Harry was horrified as he heard the very familiar voice of his  _very_  angry dominants.

"Harry! Open this door right this instant or I'll make sure that you know the true meaning of pain!" Harry heard Draco bellow from the other side of the door, and felt himself go pale at the words.

When his submissive didn't respond, Draco's anger reached a whole new level. He quickly transformed, and kicked down the door, ready to beat his submissive into submission. 

His submissive shouldn't be disobeying him.

And he  _certainly_  shouldn't be hiding behind another man.

As soon as Draco had broken down the door, Theo had quickly pulled Harry behind him, shielding him. Draco snarled at the sight, Blaise right behind him.

" _This_  is who you're sleeping with? Who you've been trying to protect? What do you even see in him? He can't give you the things that  _I_  can" Draco snarled out, and Harry noticed that he had failed to mention Tom.

"Where's the other one?" Draco turned steely gray eyes onto his mate, and Harry trembled, feeling the dominance wanting to consume him, control him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tom hiding behind the wardrobe, shaking his head silently, bringing a finger to his lips. Harry bit his lip, and looked down, avoiding the piercing gaze.

"He's not here."

"Don't play dumb with us, submissive. I can feel another presence in the room" Blaise spoke up, and went straight up to Harry while Draco restrained Theo. Blaise grabbed Harry by the neck, and slammed him against the wall. "Where. Is. He?"

Out of nowhere, Blaise was thrown across the room, the same with Draco, and was bound by invisible chains, unable to move as they snarled and tried to break free.

"Right here" A voice spoke up beside him, making him jump as Tom materialized in front of him.

"How are you here?" Theo asked, and Tom smirked.

"Invisibility spell, really comes in handy." He smoothened out his robes with his hands, before wrapping an arm around Harry and grabbing Theo's wrist before apparating them out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry gasped as the feeling of being tightly squished and thrown around filled him as Tom apparated them to a different room. As soon as they were done, Harry fell to his knees, and held up a hand to stop Theo and Tom, who were immediately by his side.

"I'm fine" Harry gasped out, panting deeply "Just... Not used to it.."

Harry took a minute to compose himself, and leaned on Tom for support as he stood. He gasped as he realized where they were.

"The Chamber!" Harry gasped out, eyes wide, and turned to Tom, who was smirking smugly. "How is Theo able to get in?"

"As long as I hold onto him when we apparate inside, Salazar will allow it" Tom smirked "This is the perfect place to hide. Dumbledore can't track you down here, and even if your mates did, they wouldn't be able to get in because neither of them speak Parseltongue"

Harry grinned at him, and threw his arms around Tom, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you for bringing us here"

Tom pulled away, and smiled at him softly "Of course, I would never let someone harm what's _mine_ "

Even though Harry knew he should be offended at that, he wasn't. It felt right to be owned. To have someone care for him. To not have to play hero all the bloody time.

To just be himself.

Harry kissed Tom passionately, who responded back immediately. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. However, Harry pulled away quickly, clutching his head in pain, moaning and whimpering. He was unaware of Theo and Tom shaking him, trying to get him to focus on them, but he was aware of hearing voices in his head.

 **'Submissive, come to us... Now'** Harry gasped as he felt the command take over him, and was powerless to do anything about it. He was unaware of moving his hands away from his head, and standing up straight, a blank expression on his face.

He was also unaware of his eyes turning yellow.

"What's happening to him?" Theo cried out, and Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry. If this was what he expected it to be...

Then they were in trouble.

 **'Submissive...'** Harry's head snapped up at that voice, it was his top Dominant. He stood still, eagerly awaiting orders from his Dominants.  **'Come to us, now. Don't let anyone stop you or get in your way. If you follow our orders like a good boy... then we'll reward you tonight...'** Harry was practically purring from pleasure at the sensations filling the bond with his mates, and quickly turned his heel and ran towards the entrance, intent on finding his mates.

Luckily, Tom was prepared, and sent a stunning spell at Harry, rendering him unconscious. Theo and Tom both went to Harry, and Theo picked him up.

"What happened to him?" He asked, and Tom sneered.

"A ritual, a very old ritual, was used on him." Tom began, and started to remove Harry's clothes, before revealing on his hip a tattoo of an eye carved lightly into his skin. "Just as I thought" Tom scoffed.

"I've seen that symbol before" Theo muttered, and Tom nodded.

"Centuries ago, when Submissives were being disobedient to their Dominants, the Dominants used a ritual to keep their Submissive obedient to them. The ritual compels the Submissive to obey without thought, and gives them pleasure while doing so. This ritual is dangerous, because some Submissive can get addicted to the feeling, and will be willing to do anything their Dominants ask of them. This is also convenient for the Dominant too, because they can communicate with the Submissive in their mind, therefore forcing away any thoughts of disobedience." Tom finished, and Theo looked at the boy unconscious in his arms.

"How do we reverse it?"

Tom shook his head "It can only be reversed if both sides are willing, and not to mention that the potion ingredients are extremely rare, found in certain parts of the world"

"So he'll be like this forever? Eagerly awaiting to please his mates, wanting to pleasure them?"

Tom sighed, and nodded. "Unfortunately, unless Harry breaks out of their control himself, which will be extremely difficult."

Theo bit his lip in worry, looking down at the beautiful boy in his arms. "Well... that shouldn't be too hard for him, right? He resisted the Imperius curse before, and has endured the pain of the Cruciatus. This should be easy for him, right?"

"Not necessarily, Nott" Tom said coldly "Obeying orders will give him pleasure, and, as I have said before, the Submissive can easily get addicted to the feeling. This will only make him want to obey more, and soon he won't be aware of what is his own doing and what is his Dominant's doing"

"That is why we have to stop him from going to them until it's too late."

 _"Ennervate"_   Tom whispered, and Harry shot awake, eyes fading from a bright yellow to their normal emerald.

"W-What... happened?" Harry asked groggily, rubbing at his eyes, then groaned "My head's killing me"

"Harry, why don't you go lay down?" Tom suggested, and Harry was too tired to argue, and allowed Theo to guide him.

"Is there a bedroom here?" Theo asked him, and Tom nodded.

"Turn to your left and it's the first door"

Theo nodded at him, and allowed Harry to lean on him, still feeling weak and drained.

 **'Harry...'** Unaware of it, Harry's eyes turned yellow again, going unnoticed by Theo  **'For now, obey them, Submissive. Do whatever they ask of you. However, the minute you are alone, come to us."**

 **'Yes Dominants'** Harry responded obediently, and felt their approval through the bond, flowing into him.

**'Good boy... Also, don't drink any potions they give you, under any circumstances. Am I understood?'**

**'Yes Dominants'** Harry groaned as waves upon waves of pleasure filled him, and felt Theo stop beside him.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Theo asked, and Harry quickly made up a lie.

"Headache"

Theo nodded sympathetically, and lowered Harry down onto the bed. He tucked Harry in the covers, and pressed a hand to his forehead. He frowned as he pulled away, before sighing.

"You're warm, warmer than usual, so you are most likely developing a fever. I am going to tell Tom, maybe he can make some potions for you" As Theo left, Harry started to panic. He was about to do the exact same thing that he Dominants specifically told him _not_ to do.

 **'Dominants!'** Harry cried out, and immediately felt the calming presence of his Dominants enter his mind. 

 **'Submissive, what is wrong? Why have you called us? Are they hurting you?'** Harry heard his top Dominant growl out, and Harry quickly explained the situation.

**'No, Dominant. They are claiming that I am developing a fever, and are currently making a potion for me to drink'**

**'You did a good job informing us, Submissive'** He heard his other Dominant speak up  **'You will be rewarded for your continued obedience'**

Harry purred in pleasure at making his Dominants happy  **'Thank you, Dominants. You are very kind. However, what shall I do with the potion?'**

**'Allow one of us to take control of you once you receive the potion and are alone, and we will identify the potion and if it is safe for you to drink'**

**'Of course, Dominants'**

**'Alert us when you are alone'**

**'Yes, Dominants. They're coming back, shall I wait until they leave immediately to alert you?'**

Harry knew they were communicating with each other, before his other Dominant responded  **'Wait for another 5 minutes until you alert us, just incase they return. And Submissive?'**

**'Yes, Dominants?'**

**'For your obedience, we will make sure that you will receive pleasure like never before'**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was purring in pleasure at the sensations he was receiving from his Dominants, which he never wanted to end. If obeying his Dominants made him feel this good, this relaxed...

He didn't want to ever disobey them again.

Harry was brought out of his relaxed state when Tom came in with a potion in hand. He gave Harry a stern look when Harry scrunched his nose up distastefully at the smell, and Harry knew that Tom would use force if necessary to get him to drink the potion.

"I'm not leaving until you finish all of it" Tom said, and Harry grimaced on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking. He would never be able to inform his Dominants if Tom stayed.

Harry rolled his eyes, and nodded. Tom grinned at him, and ruffled his hair.

"Good boy" He said, and Harry wanted to cringe. Praises that weren't from his Dominants didn't feel right.

"Can I drink it in a little bit? My throat is feeling a bit sore" Harry pleaded, he needed to be alone for this. Tom looked at him sympathetically, before nodding and placing the potion on the table beside him.

"This better be empty when I come back" Tom warned, and Harry nodded at him, grinning as Tom closed the door shut behind him.

As ordered, Harry waited 5 more minutes before contacting his Dominants, pleased to see they immediately responded to him.

 **'Dominants'** Harry called out, and felt their presence enter his mind.

 **'Submissive, are you alone?'** His top Dominant asked, and Harry nodded.

**'Yes, I did as you ordered, and waited 5 minutes until I was completely certain that they were gone'**

**'Well done Submissive, now we must take control over you for a short period'**

Harry gasped at the thought of his Dominants controlling him completely, controlling every cell in his body, and it send a rush of adrenaline and pleasure to him.

Harry heard them chuckle in his mind  **'It seems that our Submissive likes the thought of not being in control, wouldn't you say so, Blaise?'** He heard his Dominant ask his top Dominant, and moaned in pleasure.

**'Perhaps this is how we shall reward him tonight for his obedience, among his other rewards'**

 Harry purred in delight as he thought of all the ideas his Dominants had in mind for his 'reward'. However, before he could think on it too much, he heard a snarl from both of his Dominants.

 **'Dominants? What's the matter?'** Harry asked, confused, and his Dominants gave another growl in response before they spoke.

 **'Submissive, get out of there. Right now'** His top Dominant ordered, and Harry was bewildered.

 **'Why?'** Harry winced as he realized he was questioning a direct order.

 **'It is not your place to question me, Submissive. You obey _any_ orders that I give you, understood?'** Blaise asked sternly, and Harry nodded, whimpering submissively.  **'Good, now get out of there. _Now_ '**

As his Dominants left his mind, Harry gasped as the feeling of regaining his body took over him. He wondered at the sensation, before quickly remembering what his Dominants ordered him to do. He put the potion to the side, and got up to the door. He peeked out of the crack to see Tom reading a book in the lounge area, and Theo cooking. Biting his lip as an idea formed in his mind, he quickly took on a tired stance as he went out.

Tom looked up at the squeaky sound the door made, only to immediately jump up when he saw Harry, and was by his side in seconds.

"Harry, you shouldn't be up" As Tom laid a hand on Harry's shoulder's to support him, keeping him steady.

Harry tried not to cringe away from the touch.

"I-I had to go to the bathroom" Harry croaked out, and saw Tom nod in understanding.

"I'll take you. Have you finished your potion?" Harry shook his head, knowing that it would be useless to try to lie to someone like Tom. He heard Theo come into the room.

"It's okay Tom. He doesn't have to drink it this second. Besides, he should get some food into his stomach beforehand. He's skinny enough as it is" Theo said, and Tom looked conflicted before sighing, nodding his head.

"Alright"

He led Harry to the bathroom, but before leaving, he said "Call me when you're done so I can assist you"

Harry nodded, smiling at the man, before shutting the door, waiting until he heard footsteps before planning. He looked at his surroundings, and noticed that there were no windows. 

'Obviously because we're below the school and this is supposed to be secret' Harry thought, before looking towards the door.

'Please tell me that it doesn't squeak' Harry pleaded to himself, before ever so gently opening the door, turning the doorknob. He let out a breath he didn't knoww he was holding when it didn't squeak, and checked to see if Tom or Theo were anywhere around. He heard their voices, but only from a distance. So Harry quickly went out the bathroom, and shut the door behind him, leaving them to think they were still in there. He looked around, contemplating on what he should do next.

'There has to be secret passages hidden in here... but where?' He looked up to see snakes engraved on the wall, and decided to give it a try.

 _"Open"_ He hissed in Parseltongue, and was rewarded when the snakes split into two to form an opening to what looked like his ticket to freedom.

He quickly jumped up and got inside, hissing  _"Close"_ when he was fully inside. He knew he had to be quick, he had already spent long enough in the bathroom, soon they will start to wonder where he went. It was dark in the tunnel, and Harry bit his lip, contemplating if he should use his wand for light, before deciding that it was too risky. He heard Tom and Theo's voices, asking if they should check up on him, and Harry silently made his way around the tunnel. He saw vents that let in a little light, but he knew he couldn't afford to let himself be seen; he had to be as silent as possible. He took a peek through the vent, and saw that he was right above the living room, and was right above Tom. 

His eyes widened when Tom got up from his seat, and headed to what looked like the bathroom. Harry looked across from him, and saw that there was a vent right next to the steps leading out of the Chamber. Harry smirked, looking at the vents around, and found his way through. He crawled silently, but quickly, until he was by the other vent. Right in time for Tom to come rushing back, startling Theo.

"Theo, Harry's gone!" Tom shouted, and Harry closed his eyes, hoping beyond hope that they didn't notice him.

"What do you mean he's gone? Are you sure?" Theo asked, and Tom scoffed.

"Of course I'm sure! I knocked on the door and when he took too long, I knocked the door down to find he wasn't there!" Tom exclaimed, and Theo put down what he was doing to go follow Tom, his voice fading away.

"Are you sure you checked all the rooms?"

"Yes!"

As Tom's vocie faded, Harry quickly made his way out of the vent and started to run up the stairs two steps at a time, and he reached the top just in time to make eye conact with Theo.

"There he is!" 

Tom quickly came back, but Harry was already slamming the door behind him. As he appeared in the girl's bathroom, he quickly muttered some spells that would hold them off until he reached his Dominants.

 **'Dominants!'** Harry panted out in his mind as he started running, and immediately felt their presence in his mind  **'I got out, but only just! They saw me just as I was leaving, and I placed some spells to hinder them until I reach you!'**

Harry could feel his Dominant's pleasure at his words for obeying them, and he heard them purr in approval before his top Dominant spoke.

**'Good job, Submissive. You have made us proud'**

Harry glowed at the attention he was receiving before asking  **'Dominants, where will I find you?'**

 **'In our dormitories, Submissive. Don't worry, just knock three times on the door and we will let you in. Are you close to the dungeons?'** Draco asked, and Harry replied.

**'I think so, Dominants. I don't know my way around that well'**

**'Don't worry, we will guide you. Now, tell us what painting you are close to?'**

Harry stopped running and looked around, before responding  **'There are no paintings'**

**'Then you are going the right way Submissive. Keep on going forwards until you come across a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, and that is where we will be.'**

**'Yes, Dominants'**

Harry continued running until he came across the portrait. He stood, panting, and knocked three times. He quickly checked to seee if Theo and Tom were behind him, and when they weren't he turned at the sound of the door opening only to see his Dominants standing there, both having approving looks on their faces. Harry stood there, panting, drinking in the sight in front of him, the sight of his Dominants, before Blaise spoke.

"No greeting, Submissive?"

That's all it took. Harry lunged at his top Dominant, who immediately wrapped an arm under his bum to support him, and kissed him passionately. When he was done, he turned and did the same thing to Draco, who took him from Blaise, and Harry wrapped his legs around the lean waist. As they pulled apart, Harry buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck, nuzzling it with his nose, inhaling deeply. Draco kept a tight grip around Harry, but he didn't mind, instead, he snuggled even deeper into Draco's embrace, who nuzzled his neck as well.

"It seems our Submissive has missed you more" Blaise chuckled, and Harry looked up at the comment, before kissing Blaise's cheek and grinning brightly, arms still around Draco's neck.

"Harry!" They heard a shout, and saw Tom and Theo run towards them, but only to stop when they saw Harry in Draco''s arms, perfectly content in staying there as Harry nuzzled Draco's neck again.

Blaise and Draco shared a glance, silently communciating with each other, before Draco nodded and took Harry inside, away from Theo and Tom.

"You're too late" Blaise smirked "He's ours now, and we're never letting him go again."


End file.
